Pretend Girlfriend
by Obsession of Darkness
Summary: Gabriella and Troy were enemies. Until Troy's mother about to die and Troy asked Gabi to be his girlfriendbut only pretending. What happen when first enemies but became lovers in the end? Will they be like that? Pairings: TroyElla


Spring breaks over and time for the first day of school in South Valley High. Ready?

Gabriella Montez walks to her locker to take out her books for next period. Gabriella is a normal girl going on a normal life. She is a strait A student. She has amazing friends but the worst enemy. Troy Bolton. The most popular jock which she hate.

"Oh look what the wind blew in! Miss Montez!!!" A voice said that seems to be Troy laughing.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and slammed her locker shut. "What do you want, Bolton?" She said, annoyingly.

Troy smirked and lean on a locker beside Gabriella's. "Oh, nothing. Have you done the math homework over spring break?"

Gabriella looked at Troy, "Yeah, so. Want the answers again, then no way."

Troy plastered on his million dollar smile and said, "Oh, come on! You know you want to."

"Umm…no!"

"Yes." Troy said simply.

"No! Ok? Stop it!" Gabriella exclaim. "No is no!" After that, she walked away.

Troy smiled after her.

"No is no then, right?"

* * *

The next day was the same as always-except, Mr. Bolton was not in school until today. He came up to Gabriella's locker and waited for her to stop talking to her best friend, Sharpay. "Yeah, I'll see tomorrow. Bye." He heard.

Gabriella turned around and saw Troy. She opened her locker and started talking to him.

"What do you want now, Bolton? I'm already in a bad mood." She said annoyingly.

Troy grin, "Well, how about doing me a favor?"

"And why would I do that?" Gabriella said, taking out books from her bag.

He counted with his fingers. "Because I would stop bothering, teasing, pestering, etcetera, if you do."

Gabriella rolled her eyes at this. "Okay, fine whatever. I'm listening." She furrowed her brow.

Troy drew a deep breath. "You see, my mother is dying of cancer and she have one last wish for me." He looked down making Gabriella felt sorry for him-the truth.

Gabriella nodded her head. "And what is that wish?"

Troy stared at her with sorrow in his eyes. "A girlfriend."

Gabriella looked at him as if he was crazy. "A girlfriend. You do know that we are enemies."

"Yes, of course. But this will not be exactly but pretending!" He said, needing for help.

"Well, why couldn't you just ask any girl? They will seriously be willing to help." Gabriella have a bad feeling if she agrees with him. She didn't even like the idea of it!

"Yeah, but you're the only one who doesn't look at me with stars in her eyes."

Gabriella rolled her eyes yet again. "Right…"

Troy sighed. "Look, seriously. I want my mother's wish to be true. She has done everything for me. I want to do this one last thing for her. And that is having a girlfriend. Her wish will come true if you just help me!" He said, begging for help from Gabriella.

"Yeah, her wish will come true, but not exactly true. This is pretending. This is not a true thing. You can't just lie. That's not really giving your mother her wish." Gabriella explain.

"I know that but what can I do. She will die in about, a month. There's no other right girl for me. Every girl just like me because of my looks. Not my personality. I just want my mother's wish to come true before she dies." Tyler looked at Gabriella, with sadness in his eyes.

"Look, all I need is you to pretend being my girlfriend. After that's all over, I will not bother you. Promise."

_What's the harm anyway? It's not like he will be my boyfriend for real. It's just pretending. No harm right? _Gabriella thought to herself and sigh.

"Fine. What do I have to do?" Gabriella gave in, smiling.

Troy smile happily. "You'll really do it! Thank you so much!" He smile at her and started to tell her what to do.

Gabriella just listen attentively.

_Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Gabriella is in Troy's bedroom while, Troy explain what to do, and not.

"Ok? So, just act casual like all couples do. Got it?" Troy asked, looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella sigh heavily and nodded her head.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll try."

"Good and you better don't mess this up, Montez." Troy warned.

"Oh shut up, Troy. Oh yeah, you have to call me Gabi then. You can't call me Montez or your mother would suspect something is not right. Hah, obviously she would. I mean, I can barely stand being 5 feet away from you. How do you expect me act like we're in love. Like that would ever happen in real. I hope it wouldn't. And you better treat me well! That…"Gabriella rambled on, earning herself a confused Troy, tilting his head at before her.

Troy stared at her and blinked. "Ok, ok! Stop it already. Your ramblings are hurting my ears. God, fine. _Gabi._ I'll treat you well. Now let's go." He said, politely.

"Whatever, your mother is waiting…"

* * *

Troy knocked on his mother's door.

"Come in!" An elderly voice shouted-at least trying to shout.

Troy smiled at Gabriella and held out his arm. Gabriella looked at it and took it.

Troy turned the door knob and walked inside. He greeted his mother-a weary looking woman with wrinkles but there was life in her bright brown eyes and her bright smile.

His mother looked at Gabriella and smile. She lean in and whispered to Troy.

"Is she your girlfriend? I would be happy if she is."

Troy turn around and looked at Gabriella, he nodded his head to tell her to come. Gabriella got the sign and walk towards him.

Troy smiled at his mother. "Yes, she is my girlfriend. Been dating for about two months now."

His mother wide eyed. "What! Two months! And you've never told me?" She exclaimed.

"Well, she's just not ready to meet you back then, but now." Troy said, holding to Roxie's hand.

His mother just smiled and nodded her head, understanding. "Oh, well. You've choose a good one, I see."

Roxie just smiled and blush. "Thank you, Mdm." She said.

"Oh! Just call me Mary. Calling me Mdm makes me sound so old." Mary said while smiling.

"Mary."

Troy smile and pretend to look at his watch. "Oh, look at the time! We need to go."

Mary looked disappointed, just when she is getting to know Gabriella well. "That's alright. You will come for dinner, right?" She said, referring to Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at Troy; he gave her a smile and whispered to her ear.

"Say yes."

Gabriella looked back at Mary. "Umm…sure. I guess."

Mary smiled at Gabriella happily. "Great then! Well, chop-chop!" She said, shooing Gabriella and Troy while pushing them.

Until Gabriella was out. Mary pulled Troy in and whispered in his ear.

"Don't break-up with her. She's a nice girl. When I die, I will want to see her with you."

* * *

**A/N: Hey, was the story good or bad? Well, hope y'all like it! R & R!!!!**


End file.
